There is known a commodity sales data processing apparatus, for example, a POS (Point Of Sales) terminal, which reads data of a commodity brought to a checkout counter by a customer and processes the read data as the commodity sales data.
The POS terminal is a stationary type terminal arranged at the checkout counter of a store.
In the meantime, recently, a portable information terminal, for example, a tablet type information terminal, which is capable of receiving information input through a touch operation on a display screen is popularized widely but the sales price thereof is greatly falling.